Portable computing systems come in different sizes, shapes, and features. Some portable computes are notebook configurations with a keyboard housing and a display housing connected by a hinge. Other portable computers are in a tablet configuration that uses a single touchscreen display and housing for both accepting user input and displaying images to an operating user. Convertible notebook computers have an integrated keyboard that can be hidden by a swivel joint or a slide joint, exposing only the screen for touch operation. Hybrid computers have a detachable keyboard so that fee touch screen can be used as a stand-alone tablet.